


Colours

by Sternpfote



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: A little Fluff Maybe, Angst, Colours, Fluff, Love, M/M, Nothing more, and some angst, and their meanings, basically royed talking about colours, royed, they really just admire colours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternpfote/pseuds/Sternpfote
Summary: When the sun Shines bright, it´s light reflect in your eyes.Our Hands hold each other’s, while we walk down the bright path we Chose.The rainbow is oh so colourful, but we both know.There´ll be a time when the Colours fade and we´ll be surrounded by Darkness.But until then, we enjoy our motely world together.





	1. Red

_Red was the colour of blood._

_Red was the colour of fire._

The colonel remembered his time as major. His time as soldier, as human weapon in the Ishvalan War of Extermination.

He remembered the countless times he snapped his fingers, creating big, red flames that burned his enemies down to ash.

These times were dark, with smoke in the sky and blood on his hands. Roy`s thoughts back then were filled with black emptiness, depression and pity. Pity for himself and for the people, he killed.

He felt lost, lost in this nightmare. Everywhere was death and blood and fire. Whether it was his fire or the gunshots, whether it was the blood of his own men or of his enemies, death visited everyone. His scythe was red from the liquid, that kept the humans once alive.

But that wasn´t the only time Roy was met with fire and blood. No, it continued, stayed by his side for all his life. Death was a part of life after all.

His sensei died, vomiting blood. The ishvalan died, bleeding out or being burned to ash. Hughes died, stabbed and shot, sitting in a pile of his own blood. The homunculus Lust died, burning in his red flames, feeling his anger and determination.

Fire and Blood, his life sinking in red death. Red gets black and flames die down, the blood flow stops, and you meet your end. A cruel, but true cycle.

_Red was the colour of his coat._

_Red was the colour of his lips._

Roy smiled at the thought of the boy with the red coat. First met when his fire was almost completely vanished, he gave the boy new hope. Ed had his determination back, a new fire pushing him forward, a new goal that he wants to reach.

When the colonel saw the blond in front of East HQ, he couldn´t help himself but smile. Edward chose the colour for his coat because of the blood he shared, the blood he gave for his mother, the blood for his brother. Even though Edward hasn´t as much blood as Roy on his hands, for a young boy it´s enough to change his life.

After he knew Ed better, the blond explained, why else he chose to make his coat blood-red. Red looks good on him, the kid said smiling, and Roy couldn´t help himself but admit it was true.

But soon Roy’s eyes went from the coat to Eds face to his lips. Pinkish red lips parted softly as the boy smiled or were wide open when he talked. His tongue was nearly the same colour, just a bit darker.

Roy leaned towards the small alchemist, who still tried to explain the reasons why he made his coat red, but stopped talking when the colonel´s lips met Edward´s. Not only were his lips beautiful red, but only sweet and soft, so the black-haired man enjoyed the kiss to its fullest. Edward starred wide-eyed at him, until he closed his golden orbs like the black-eyes alchemist did.

After some time, it could have been seconds, minutes or hours, Mustang didn´t care, the two parted away and looked at each other. Red, there was the colour again, visible on both their cheeks as they heavily blushed.

_Red was the colour of love._

_Red was the colour of the heart._


	2. Blue

_Blue was the colour of the sky._

_Blue was the colour of water._

The small boy remembered watching the clouds forming creatures and things up in the light blue sky as a kid with his brother and childhood friend. Together with Alphonse and Winry, Edward would imagine the white clouds living on their own, walking on the not green but blue grass, up in the air where no one from earth can disturb them.

He got told, the good people end up there, in the heaven above the world, in the blue paradise. The sky was always beautiful, making him calm, but also tiny. Not only did everyone call him a shorty, but with looking up to the sky, he felt like such a small human, one tiny bit in a huge world.

When teacher Izumi told them to find out the meaning of “All is one, One is Al”, he understood his feelings about the sky for the first time. In the circle of life, he was just a small part. In the flow of the world, he was just a single human, living his small, insignificant life. But even though the thought of being so small and unimportant scared him, it also gave him hope.

He was just a human, not a god or a devil. He could do incredible bad or good things, in a century, no one would no and no one would be affected by his doing, he thought. As one human, you can’t do much, but enough. That´s what kept Edward moving forward.

But it was also weighting him down. He could feel the cold drops from the grey clouds hitting his head, feeling it wetting his coat. The rain just made him feel even worse.

He couldn´t do anything to help Nina. He was just a human, that´s what the blond boy always told himself. Now it seemed like a curse to him. He couldn´t do anything to protect a little girl, just nothing.

He hoped the rain would wash his thoughts away, but looking up at the now grey, not lovely blue sky, just made the sadness and anger in him tighten its grip around Edward.

_Blue was the colour of his uniform._

_Blue was the colour of his eyes._

“Now my, are you out of your mind?” A familiar voice asked, making Ed turn his head towards the person. He looked behind himself, seeing a dark-haired male in a navy-blue uniform, heading down the stairs towards him.

“Colonel…”, Edward said, his voice quiet and shaking. Mustang sat beside the blond on the wet stairs, while more raindrops kept falling down. The Fullmetal alchemist watched his superior as the taller man sighed a little, giving Ed a small afterwards.

“Sitting out here in the rain will get you a cold, you know?” He asks, a smirk plastered on his lips. Ed shrugged and turned his head away, since he doesn´t want to see into the bastard´s eyes.

“I really hate rain. Just for you I´m sitting here. Now I´m useless.” The colonel continued talking, making Ed stiffen a bit. More guilt washed over him. “You don´t have to be here.”, he said, just loud enough so the flame alchemist would hear him.

“So, you think I run away from Hawkeyes comfort out here in the damn rain, just to go back now and leave you here? No way, Fullmetal. I´m not going until you come with me.”

Even Ed´s evil glare couldn´t change the suborn colonel´s mind, so after some minutes, the blond finally admitted his defeat and stood up. “Now come, useless bastard.”, he huffed, annoyed by the older male, but secretly glad for the company. He looked up at Roy, starred at his dark onyx eyes.

He beholds the dark orbs, noticing that they weren´t actually dark brown like he thought, and not completely black, no. Edward could see, that his irises were a really dark shade of blue, a beautiful one though. He blushed a bit, fast looking the other way.

Roy smirked and led the small kid to his home. Before he left his apartment and Hawkeye´s care (she came over to help him, in case something happens to him), the colonel told his subordinate that he would search Edward. Followed by gun shots and a yelling blonde lieutenant, he had run out into the rain. Now bringing Edward with him back, he wasn´t surprised that Hawkeye prepared a little for them.

A pillow and a soft looking blanket on the sofa, a hot chocolate and some smaller snaked waited in Roy´s living room for Edward.

The boy chuckled softly. “You two care to much.”, he told, but both Roy and Riza noticed the smile on his lips, as he cuddled into the blanket and carefully nipped at his cup of hot chocolate. Yeah, that felt nice.

Edward closed his eyes, enjoying the blue blanket, giving him warmth. He enjoyed the choco in his hands and ate from the snacks. As he looked up, he saw Roy watching him, while lieutenant Hawkeye was doing something in the kitchen. “Watcha looking at? Just come, bastard.” The blush reappeared on Ed´s cheeks, but his smile stayed. The colonel laughed a little, before joining the boy on the couch, pulling him close. Ed looked at the blue jacket in front of his face. “Thanks.”, he said, quiet but Roy heard him.

“You can always count on us.”, Mustang just replied to Edward.

_Blue was the colour of sadness._

_Blue was the colour of trust._


	3. Yellow

_Yellow was the colour of the sun._

_Yellow was the colour of honey._

It was a beautiful day, Roy thought. Not just was the weather nice, with the warm sun shining down on them, not a single cloud to be seen and a soft breeze waving their hair, no he was also with a particular blonde. He was still surprised, how simple it really was, to get Edward to go on a date with him. Actually, he just mentioned, that today was really nice, and he would like to go outside. The small alchemist agreed and after Roy asked, if he wanted to go picnicking, the golden-eyed boy instantly agreed.

Now the two of them sat on a small blanket close to each other but with a respectful distance in the big park of East city, watching the clouds in the sky and some people go by. They heard some comments about them, something like “father and son” or “such a cute couple” or even “two gays, ihh”. But neither Ed nor Roy did pay attention, too lost in their own thoughts and conversations.

“So bastard, where´s the food?”, Edward asked, looking at him curiously. “Picknick´s always with something nice to eat, so I´m hungry, what do you have?”

Roy smiled a bit, before grabbing a paper bag closer. “I have… fresh sandwiches and some juices. You want some?” The black-haired male looked over to the blond-haired boy, two sandwiches in his gloved hands.

“Of course, stupid colonel!” The small alchemist replied, grabbing Roy´s wrist and stealing smirking both sandwiches out of his hands. Happy Edward bit into both at the same time.

The black-haired colonel gasped shocked. “Hey, one was mine!”

“Well, bad luck for you, now they´re mine.” The boy stuck out his tongue to the older male, his golden orbs nearly completely closed. After that, he bit again in his sandwiches, but squeaked when some of the butter and honey splashed into his face because he bit too hard.

Roy looked at the young boy and couldn´t help himself but laugh. Especially the golden honey was all over his face! The boy starred speechless at the two sandwiches in his hands, not understanding what just happened.

_Yellow was the colour of his hair._

_Yellow was the colour of his eyes._

The dark golden honey stuck to his light blonde, yellowish hair, his long bangs in front of his face, slowly dripping to the ground. In contrast to his bright hair colour, the honey seemed almost brown. But the liquid didn´t just got in touch with Edward´s soft now sticky hair, no it also hit the boys face, a lot on his pink cheeks close to his eyes.

Oh god his eyes, Roy thought, watching a drop of honey roll down from the blonde’s forehead down, right next to Ed´s right eye. The boy blinked out of reflex but was still too shocked to wipe away the mess on his face. Mustang noticed, that the honey was even darker than the golden eyes of his subordinate.

Edward´s eyes were unique, such a bright golden colour, full of emotions and light and fire. Roy always looked people in the eyes, the mirrors to their soul, who showed their deepest feelings. Looking into the small Elric´s big eyes always made Roy smile, even though the blonde looked angry back at him. He loved his eyes, he really did.

“What the hell do you think you´re starring at, bastard?”, Edward´s voice cut in, making Roy jump slightly.

“I… uh… n-nothing, really!” But Edward seemed to know. Of course, he knew, Roy starred at the boy for some moments, long enough for the small blonde to notice.

The man blushed, something he wasn´t used to. Mostly he was the reason why girls and woman blush but blushing himself out of embarrassing was something new to the colonel. The flame alchemist looked away, taking a tissue out of his jacket and quickly wiped away the gold-yellow honey from Edward´s face.

“B-Bastard?!”, Ed mumbled, now blushing himself. But he holds still, at least for some seconds, before he smacked Roy in the face. “I-Idiot, don´t touch me, you are womanizing pervert!”, Ed shouted.

Roy grit his teeth. “Who you call a pervert, shrimp?!”, he responded, making the shorty growl at him.

“WHO do YOU call a SHRIMP?!”

Roy should have known better than to call his short major small, at least when the metal fist hit his face. The black-haired fell backwards on the blanked, whining a bit and putting a hand over his hurting face.

“Asshole!! I´m never going to do anything with you again, bastard!! Argh!!” Roy heard Ed bickering more, silently enduring it, before he sat up again and looked at the golden-eyed boy.

“Fullmetal, I´m sorry, okay?”, he said, at least trying to stay calm. Edward looked at him, pouting. “I really am. I just wanted to wipe away the honey, you know? You still have some left on your cheek.”

“Hmpf…”, the blush reappeared under the honey, making its dark golden colour and the reddish blush mix it to brown. “Whatever, just… remove it already.”

Roy smiled again, carefully taking the tissue and wiping it away. “Good now?”, he asked.

“Yeah… thanks.”, Ed added, a bit quieter, but the older man could still hear it.

He chuckled and took one of the sandwiches out of the young boy´s hands. “You´re welcome.” Mustang took a bite, happy about the sweet taste. He looked towards the blonde, who started to eat again as well.

Roy wondered though. Would the yellow honey taste even sweeter from Edwards lips?

“You´re starring again.” Fullmetal just commented, making him laugh a bit.

“I´m sorry.” He strokes out a blond hair of Edward´s face. “It´s just such a nice sunny day.”

Ed snorted. “Of course. Just the yellow sun you´re happy about, nothing else.”

“Would there be more reasons, hm?”

The boy looked over at him, a small smile on his from the honey shining lips. “Who knows… But yeah. It really is a nice day. Thanks for the picknick, colonel bastard. Next time you call me shrimp again I will kill you, no matter if it´s a rainy day or not.”

_Yellow was the colour of danger._

_Yellow was the colour of happiness._


	4. Green

_Green was the colour of grass._

_Green was the colour of frogs._

Roy smiled softly at the kid running around him. The small blonde alchemist didn´t act like his age, but the older male didn´t bother his childlike behaviour. Edward had fun and enjoyed the trip, that was all that mattered.

They were walking in a forest, filled with all kinds of green trees, from ash-trees and oaks, to pines and firs. And not only the trees were green. No, the bushes, the ferns, the flowers, the grass. It was all green, but all different shades. Nature all had the same colour, but at the same time so many, you can´t find them all.

“Roy, Roy look!” the fifth teen-year-old exclaimed, coming back to the raven-haired-man, holding something between his flesh and metal hand. The smile on the boy´s face grew even wider, while the smirk on Roy´s lips faded, as Ed lifted his upper hand to reveal the thing he had.

Edward had a frog in his hands. And the blonde´s words made the raven-haired shiver. “Eat it!”, he demanded, grinning brightly.

“Wh-What?!” The man took a step back. No way he was going to eat this! Never ever!

“Granny told Al and me stories of Aerugo, and she said, they´re eating frogs and insects and slugs and snakes! So, try and eat it, Roy!”

“E-Ed, I´m not eating a raw, yet still alive, frog! Get that out of your head!” He turned away and walked faster down the small path in the forest. He heard the small boy pout, before the blonde walked next to him, the frog still in his hands.

“But-“ he wanted to start, but Roy interrupted. “I really love you, kiddo, I love you, but I´m not eating that frog”, he said with a serious tone of voice. Edward pouted again, but didn´t dare to ask again. But he kept the frog in his hands.

Roy sighed and walked together with the boy. It was just a short trip to a nearby forest from Central. The colonel had some time off till a mission and Edward said, he hadn´t been out in the nature to just enjoy it. The older male could tell, knowing well that the Elric just travelled around to search for the philosopher´s stone to restore his brother´s body, not to enjoy the beauty of nature. So, he was surprised when the teen asked, if the black-haired colonel could go out with him in the woods.

They were going to have a picknick on a nice meadow not far away, which was why Roy carried a basket with him.

“You know, Roy…” the boy started, but as Roy looked over to his young boyfriend, the blonde went silent and looked to the ground.

“What?” he asked curiously.

Ed just shook his head. “Nothing, forget it.”

The colonel watched his subordinate confused, but didn´t ask any further. Instead, he pulled out the blanket from the basket and put it on the ground. After Ed and him set down, he got the food out of the basket.

It was a peacefully silence, both males were eating the sandwiches they made in Roy´s kitchen before they went to the forest. Ed had the frog in his lap, stroking its head softly.

Roy watched the kid, wondering why he was so attached to that frog. That damn green frog, darker than the soft grass around them.

He remembered Ed´s words earlier. Eating the frog, why would Ed want him to do it? That child is crazy. He chuckled lightly. But it´s still his crazy child, his crazy boyfriend.

They ate in peace, listening to the sounds of nature around them. The birds singing, the insects humming, the smaller animals running. The silence wasn´t quiet at all, no, the nature was full of light, lives, colours and sounds.

The smile came back to Roy´s lips, as he enjoyed the time with Edward, just sitting close the blonde in this lifeful field of green. Roy didn´t know how long he sat there with Ed, not until he heard a soft snort.

The black-haired man turned his head, just to notice, that Edward fell asleep. The colonel chuckled, before softly taking Edward´s shoulders and putting him down, with Ed´s head on his own lap. The boy smiled in his sleep, which made Roy smile as well. He played with the blonde antenna the teen had and watched over his sleeping boyfriend.

But as much as Roy liked it, he knew, if Ed won’t wake up soon from alone, he had to do it. After all, he hadn´t a free day, just some time to fill. The raven-haired took out his pocket watch to check the time. In at least 30 minutes he had to wake Edward and get going.

Oh, and how Roy hated it, when he really had to do it half an hour later. The boy wasn´t happy as well, grumpy and sleepy, so after Roy woke him, the older had to pack everything back in the basket alone, since Ed was mad at him.

The way out of the forest was as silent as never before. It was getting darker, so the animals went back to their home, and with that, the forest got quiet.

No one said a word, not until a loud croaking. Roy immediately looked to Ed and to his surprise, the boy was stiiiill holding that damn green frog in his hands.

The colonel just sighed. “Ed…” He made the last steps to his car, which was parking on a road at the end of the forest. “So, I have to get back to the headquarters, picking up the team and going on a late-night mission.”

He opened the car with his key and wanted to turn around, to ask if he should drive Ed somewhere, like the train station or a hotel, when he heard a loud choking, retching sound. He froze for a second, before turning, and looking at his boyfriend with big eyes.

Edward was trying to eat the frog!

Roy rushed over, taking Ed´s wrists and pulling the blonde´s hands away from his mouth. The boy had tears in his eyes, but still tried to somehow eat the reptile. The older male griped the frog tightly, pulling it out of Ed´s mouth.

The boy wheezed and spit on the ground, probably to get the weird taste out of his mind.

“What were you thinking?! Are you out of your mind?!” shouted the raven-haired colonel at his younger, blonde subordinate, who now looked on the ground. “You don’t know if that thing is toxic! And you can´t just eat a frog, Ed!”

“I´m sorry…” the boy mumbled to his feet.

Roy grabbed Edward´s chin and lifted it up, so the small alchemist had to look into his boyfriend´s eyes. The tears were streaming down his cheeks now and the male could feel, that the younger boy wanted to look away. But he wouldn´t let him, not until he knew the reason, why he did such a ridiculous thing!

“Why did you do this, Ed?!” he asked loudly and harsh, which made the boy jump. More tears were building up in the corner of his golden eyes.

“I… I… you won´t understand…” he whispered.

Roy looked at him sternly. “Why did you try to eat the frog, Edward.” He asked, more calmly this time.

His boyfriend took a deep breath, before answering quietly. “I hoped, it was poisonous, so you would stay with me. I just… I didn´t want you to go… Especially to someone else… so… I´m sorry, I´m so dumb…” He mumbled, closing his eyes and letting out a small sob.

The older man´s heart hurt. So, the boy did this out of jealousy?

“Oh Ed…” Roy took his hand away from his boyfriend’s chin, instead stroking his cheek softly. “You don’t have to eat a frog for that… I´ll never leave you…” He hugged his blonde alchemist tightly. “Never ever I´ll leave you, Ed.” He promised and pulled the short boy as close as possible.

After some seconds, the older Elric brother wrapped his arms around the colonel, clinging to the blue uniform jacket. “Okay… I´m… I´m so sorry, please, forgi-“

“There´s no need for forgiving and apologies. I should have noticed, that you want more attention. I´m just glad, that the frog wasn´t toxic. You had luck, Ed.”

“You too.” The blonde responded, making Roy look down at him confused.

Edward looked up to him, a small smile on his lips, before he pointed towards the ground. Roy followed with his eyes, letting out a small gasp of surprise when seeing a bright green, four-leaf clover between his feet.

Then, the colonel smiled as well.

“No, you´re wrong.” He picked the clover up. “My greatest luck…” He put the clover in Ed´s hair. “is having you with me, Edward.”

_Green was the colour of envy._

_Green was the colour of luck._


End file.
